The purpose the Administrative Core is to integrate the components and activities of CEDREC to ensure that the goals of all research, training, and community outreach initiatives are met. This core will make certain that all activities are coordinated and executed in a timely and efficient manner. The Administrative Core will be directed by Dr. Boutin-Foster and co-directed by Dr. Mary Charlson. They will work with the directors and co-directors of all other cores to ensure that each operates at maximum efficiency and that they have the necessary resources to achieve their goals. The Administrative Core will also review new areas for the development of programmatic or research initiatives in response to the needs of the community and facilitate the development of new minority investigators trained in health disparities research. These activities will create a center that can achieve goals that extend beyond its initial scientific and programmatic intention.